Fantasia
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Saga e Shura não arredam pé de uma discussão e pior, não chegam a um acordo por teimosia de ambas as partes. Yaoi - Saga & Shura / Fic Presente para ShiryuForever94.


_**Título:** _Fantasia  
_**Autor:** _Adne Hellena  
**_Capítulos:_** One-shot  
**_Completa: _**[**X**] Yes [ ] No  
**_Resumo:_** Saga e Shura não arredam pé de uma discussão e pior, não chegam a um acordo por teimosia de ambas as partes.  
_**Disclaimer: **__Já cansei de dizer que eles não são meus, embora eu desejasse que sim... Todos os personagens aqui pertencem à Masami Kurumada, Toei e whatever, que eu não me lembro mais._

_**Oi gente!**__**  
**__**Eu ataquei em SS de novo!**__**  
**__**E com péssimos resumos, é claro. Isso está virando uma qualidade inerente a mim. ¬¬"**__**Essa fic é presente para a Shiforever94.**__**  
**_

_**Eu não sou fã desse casal, todo mundo sabe, mas eu aprendi a ler as fics dela com eles dois, mesmo porque se há alguém que tem talento para shippar uma porta e uma maçaneta, esse é alguém é a Shi.**_

_**Então ela fui muito convincente escrevendo esse casal, me convenceu e hoje tou (ou não) seguindo seus passos. **__**Eu escrevi essa fic porque ouvi a song do filme **A Balada do Pistoleiro** e aquilo despertou em mim uma vibe muito flamenca/brega e acabou me saindo isso. **__**Espero que apreciem a leitura, ao menos.**__**  
**_

_**Bjoks! ^_^**_

* * *

Mestre Shion, apoiado sobre um dos braços em seu trono, olhava de Saga para Shura e vice-versa, seus olhos cor de cereja passeando entre os dois amigos que discutiam. Resoluto em dar um fim àquela conversa, ele os foi sutilmente empurrando para fora de sua sala, os dois parando apenas para lhe dirigir uma curta mesura e continuarem o caminho até a saída do décimo terceiro templo.

Enquanto Shura negava fervorosamente com a cabeça, Saga batia o pé no chão e dizia repetidos murmúrios inarticulados que afirmavam suas palavras. Os dois cavaleiros dourados passaram por Saori ao dobrarem um corredor, os olhos azuis da deusa encarando-os divertidos em sua pequena e inflamada discussão.

– Já disse que não, Saga!

– Ah, Shura, aceita vai! Já está tudo decidido, mesmo.

– Não! Não! E não!

E dando a discussão por encerrada, o capricorniano desceu as escadas rumo à Peixes, vagamente consciente do amigo lhe seguindo. Estava quase suspirando relaxado quando Saga desceu o último degrau, ainda reclamando às suas costas sobre ser um cavaleiro quadrado e sem senso de humor.

Isso sem contar a falta de consideração para com os amigos.

– Falta de consideração? Não se esqueça que eu matei o Aiolos por sua causa!

– Já disse que isso não foi culpa minha. – Os olhos azuis do geminiano se tornaram tristes e se desviaram a um arranjo próximo, tentando distinguir a massa azulada que se encontrava no meio dos espinhos e rosas. – Boa tarde, Afrodite!

– Boa tarde, meus diabinhos! Estavam tentando matar o grande mestre de novo?

– Ah, Afrodite, vá à merda!

Antes que o pisciano se desculpasse pela brincadeira, Gêmeos cruzou o hall da décima segunda casa e desceu as escadas rumo à Aquário, deixando Shura e Afrodite embasbacados para trás.

– O que deu nele?

– Festa de aniversário chegando. Você sabe como ele fica.

Peixes apenas fez um pequeno "oh" com os lábios e voltou sua atenção às suas rosas, deixando que espanhol continuasse seu caminho atrás do geminiano. Não estava interessado nas crises de humor do grego.

Quando Capricórnio e Gêmeos estavam quase chegando a casa de Camus, Shura conseguira alcançá-lo, fazendo-o diminuir um pouco os passos.

– Desculpe. – O cavaleiro segurou levemente o braço do Gêmeos, obrigando-o a encará-lo. A diferença de altura entre os dois quase desaparecia quando estavam assim tão próximos. – Eu não deveria ter tocado nesse assunto.

– Tudo bem, eu tenho que aprender a lidar com isso. – Saga fez uma pequena pausa e suspirou, seus olhos se fechando brevemente quando sua boca fina se torcia em um leve sorriso. – Eu o perdoo assim que você concordar.

– NÃO! Quantas vezes eu preciso repetir?

Sem perceber, Shura foi descendo os degraus para a casa seguinte, Gêmeos ainda em seu encalço. Estava tão incomodado com o amigo a segui-lo, que entrou e saiu de Aquário sem notar, e cruzou Capricórnio com a mesma facilidade.

Quando estavam saindo de Sagitário, Shura percebeu que sequer pedira passagem para os cavaleiros residentes. Ele estacou na ponta da escada e olhou dois lances acima, seus olhos constatando aliviados que Aquário também estava vazia.

Shura estava recomeçando a descida, ainda negando veemente o pedido de Saga quando viu a figura simpática do chinês subindo em sua direção.

– Boa tarde, Shura!

– Boa tarde, Dohko! Está subindo para ver Shion?

– Sim, eu vou comê...

Dohko engoliu as palavras. Seus olhos verdes passearam entre os dois cavaleiros enquanto ele buscava em sua mente uma forma mais inocente de explicar suasatividadescom o Grande Mestre.

Afinal, aqueles dois cavaleiros eram praticamente garotos, não precisavam ouvir obscenidades da boca de um velho decrépito como ele.

– Vou comer banana com ele. – A boca do chinês se curvou num sorriso, seus olhos brilhando enquanto ele piscava para os dois rapazes. – É rica em potássio e em frutose, faz pra bem para a pele na nossa idade. Vocês dois deveriam tentar.

Libra abaixou levemente seu chapéu, num cumprimento tipicamente seu e continuou a subida, deixando os dois rapazes ainda na escadaria, os olhos estáticos no horizonte.

Saga parecia realmente pensativo nas palavras do chinês, Gêmeos mordendo levemente a unha do dedão enquanto Shura apenas arqueava as sobrancelhas para a figura que se distanciava. Eles quase se esqueceram da contenda, especialmente quando Saga desviou o foco para os vocábulos do Mestre Ancião:

– Sabe, eu acho que ele está certo. Eu deveria comer mais banana, mesmo.

– Saga, ele foi comer abananado Grande Mestre. - O espanhol, ainda parado um degrau abaixo do grego saiu do transe, seus olhos verde-escuros quase assustados com a inocência naquele cavaleiro.

– Hein? Está louco, Shura?! Ficar insinuando algo assim do Mestre Ancião? – O grego desceu alguns degraus e continuou, sua mão gesticulando indiferente enquanto ele esperava o amigo segui-lo. – Afinal, eles vão à festa de Alexan... Deixa pra lá. Então, já posso ir buscar sua roupa?

– Vai mesmo insistir nisso? Eu já disse que não!

– Droga, Shura! Você está sendo o único teimoso!

Os dois cavaleiros de ouro continuaram sua romaria pelas escadas, e apenas notaram estar em Escorpião quando o grego parou de repente, fazendo Capricórnio trombar de encontro às suas costas, impulsionando-os para frente e caindo os dois sobre o chão frio de mármore.

–_Puta que los parió_, Saga! Não olha por onde anda, não?

– Eu estava olhando era outra coisa. – Saga, embora desconjuntado sobre o piso, conseguiu apontar para a pilastra mais a frente, onde dois vultos se amassavam com afinco.

Camus estava prensando Milo contra uma das pilastras de Escorpião quando Gêmeos e Capricórnio irromperam naquele hall. Como estava abaixado entre as pernas do escorpiano, ele apenas conseguira se erguer e prensar mais o amante contra o mármore, suas calças sociais volumosas cobrindo propositalmente os quadris largos do grego.

– Vão descer?

– S-Sim.

– Avisem ao Máscara da Morte que as roupas dele e de Afrodite ficaram prontas, eu vou busca-las mais tarde, com as minhas e... – Camus suspirou ruidosamente quando Milo enfiou as mãos dentro de sua camisa, massageando freneticamente os mamilos. – As de Milo.

– Claro.

O espanhol colocou-se de pé e ajudou Saga a se levantar, os dois amigos praticamente correndo as escadarias até passarem por Libra. Os dois cavaleiros continuaram em silêncio, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos até que alcançaram a entrada de Virgem. Os olhos verdes de Shura cruzaram condescendentes com os azuis de Saga e, mesmo que os dois cavaleiros ainda desejassem continuar sua conversa, a simples ideia de entrar em Virgem os fez silenciar.

Gêmeos e Capricórnio diminuíram o passo, parecendo subitamente mais calmos do que realmente estavam. Os dois companheiros se aproximaram de leve, seus braços quase se tocando, e continuaram a caminhada pela sexta casa enquanto Shaka ainda meditava sentado em seu trono. Embora não lhes fosse nenhuma surpresa, Mu estava sentado ao lado do virginiano, em uma posição igualmente disciplinada e de certo o acompanhando em seu estado de transe.

Saga e Shura estavam quase alcançando os primeiros degraus de Virgem até Leão quando a voz reverberante de Shaka ecoou na mente dos dois. Se o virginiano não estivesse realmente concentrado em suas meditações, talvez ele e Mu conseguissem se divertir com o susto que os cavaleiros tomaram.

– Saga, tudo certo para amanhã?

– Sim, Shaka. Por volta das dez.

Saga puxou a mão de Shura, que ele nem sabia estar segurando, e correu para a saída de Virgem. Estavam ofegantes, os olhos assustados e ainda um pouco pálidos quando chegaram a Leão, os gritos indignados de Aiolia causando-lhes risos instantâneos.

– Onde é o incêndio, Leão?

– Eu apostei com o Olia quem venceria o final da UFC e estou ganhando.

Aiolos estava sentado relaxado sobre o sofá de Leão, seus olhos esverdeado mais concentrados nas reações do irmão do que nos cavaleiros que invadiam a quinta casa. Ele sorria com os minutos finais da luta, já convicto de seu novo empregado. Porque mesmo já com quase trinta anos, Aiolos ainda se aproveitava de Aiolia, lembrando a todo momento que o leonino, embora adulto, era seu irmão mais novo e cumpriria com tal papel.

Então sua aposta era simples, até bastante comum para irmãos: se Aiolia ganhasse, Sagitário limparia Leão por um mês, se Leão perdesse...

– Você começa segunda-feira, que é dia de lavar as cuecas e as meias, Olia.

– Ah, não! Isso não é justo! Essa luta já estava ganha, o cara se jogou no chão!

Saga riu da pequena discussão acalorada naquela sala e continuou seu caminho com Shura, embora racionalmente apenas ele precisasse descer até Gêmeos. Os dois cavaleiros seguiram em silêncio por um curto período de tempo, os olhos verde-escuros de Capricórnio vez ou outra se perdendo na expressão tranquila do geminiano.

Eles dois pisaram em Câncer ao mesmo tempo que o cavaleiro da quarta-casa saía da cozinha, o cigarro pendendo nos lábios enquanto ele reclamava alguns impropérios em sua língua-mãe. Pelo seu humor, o italiano estava travando um briga, das mais ferrenhas, com a cozinha daquela casa.

Todos naquele Santuário conheciam os talentos culinários de Máscara da Morte, mas nenhum deles gostaria de cruzar seu caminho quando algo dava errado.

Gêmeos estava começando a inflamar o cosmo quando o toque sutil do espanhol em seu braço o fez parar. Shura balançou suavemente a cabeça para o companheiro e encaminhou-se até uma mesinha próxima, fora do hall principal, onde o canceriano costumava deixar alguns blocos de papéis. Ele escreveu rapidamente um curto bilhete, com a mensagem de Aquário e prendeu-a sob o porta-lápis, deixando-a visível ao cavaleiro ranzinza daquela casa.

Os dois santos de Athena continuaram seu caminho, e Saga de repente se lembrara da conversa que mantinha com o espanhol, seus olhos azuis brilhando intensamente com a aprovação do amigo.

– Eu vou pedir ao Kanon, assim que ele voltar das aulas, para pegar sua roupa.

– Você não esqueceu isso ainda?!

– Vamos, Shura, só você está discordando de tudo!

– É claro que eu estou discordando. Eu sou o único envolvido nessa loucura!

O gêmeo mais velho cruzou os braços e de um último passo em direção a Gêmeos, invadindo o hall de sua casa antes que Kanon saísse para participar das aulas de mambo naquela tarde. O cavaleiro da terceira casa sorriu ao irmão mais novo, pedindo aos deuses que Kanon lhe ajudasse a convencer o amigo teimoso.

– Kanon! Que bom que te encontrei, irmão! Shura está decidido a negar minha sugestão de fantasia!

– O seu irmão insiste que eu vá na festa de vocês vestido de Toureiro!

O ex-marina mirou o irmão por alguns instantes e depois desviou seus olhos ardilosos para o capricorniano que puxava uma cadeira da cozinha para sentar. Ele mordeu um pedaço do sanduíche que estava em sua boca e começou a mastiga-lo, sem desejar estar envolvido naquela (obviamente) tola discussão.

Kanon engoliu o resto de seu protótipo de almoço e sorriu, limpando as mãos num guardanapo que alcançava. Ele virou-se novamente para Saga, apreciando o sorriso convencido do irmão, e por um instante teve mesmo vontade de ajuda-lo, mas não da maneira que ele imaginava.

– Esquece, Shura. Se ele deseja que você vá de Toureiro, vá de Toureiro.

– Só porque _yo soy español_, no significa que _tengo _que _vestirme _de _Torero_.

– Capricórnio, esquece. Você não vai ganhar uma discussão com o meu irmão. – O geminiano mais novo tomou um longo gole de seu copo de vitamina e limpou a boca com as costas da mão, virando-se mais uma vez ao cavaleiro: - Ademais, Saga é apaixonado por toureiros. Havia um tocador de alaúde na aldeia quando éramos mais novos que se vestia assim, e Saga era louco por ele.

Antes que o grego mais velho conseguisse expressar uma reação além do pânico, Kanon tomou o resto de sua vitamina e colocou o copo sobre a pia. – Aceita logo, Shura. Ele sonha em vê-lo vestido de toureiro desde quando você veio morar no Santuário. E eu já cansei de ouvi-lo suspirar de amores por você desde que voltei, ok?

– KANON! SEU FILHO DE UMA BOA MÃE, É HOJE QUE...

Mas Saga de Gêmeos jamais terminou aquela ameaça. Antes que ele conseguisse atingir o irmão, seus sentidos se empertigaram com a voz tranquila e controlada que deixava os lábios do cavaleiro de Capricórnio em pouco mais do que um sussurro:

–_Es verdade_, Saga?

Kanon se aproveitou da distração do mais velho e correu escada abaixo, comemorando o fim de seu sofrimento como confidente do grego. Já estava atrasado para as aulas daquela tarde e, por mais que desejasse saber o desfecho daquela história, permanecer em Gêmeos naquele momento era colocar sua vida em risco da pior maneira possível.

O espanhol esperou alguns minutos por uma reação do grego que fosse além dos lábios franzidos e dos olhos azuis que focavam cada ponto do cômodo, menos seus olhos verdes. Ele suspirou, levantou-se e deu alguns passos em direção ao geminiano, seus braços musculosos se cruzando sobre o peito enquanto procurava alguma resposta no rosto do outro homem.

–_Yo no quiero _ferir teus sentimentos, amigo.

Saga concordou lentamente com a cabeça e seus olhos miraram o chão branco cheios de lágrimas. Ele mordeu os lábios e empurrou o corpo até uma banqueta próxima, ajeitando-se sobre ela e esperando que Shura fosse rápido em sua rejeição.

Doeria, mas o grego seria capaz de superar.

– Eu entendo, Shura. Você pertence a outra cultura, tem suas preferências.

–_Es cierto._– O cavaleiro de Capricórnio deu mais alguns passos em direção ao grego e seus dedos finos se adiantaram nos fios macios e escuros dos longos cabelos de Saga. – Ser Toureiro nunca foi uma delas, mas eu aceito.

– Você o-o-o que?

– Eu aceito. Mas antes eu preciso saber: você me ama, Saga?

– A-amo. Muito.

O capricorniano deu um sorriso tímido, enigmático, mas tão iluminado que o grego se perguntou se já havia visto, alguma vez naqueles mais de quinze anos de amizade, um sorriso tão espontâneo do espanhol. Antes que Saga pudesse prever, ou pensar com clareza sobre a situação em que se encontrava, seu corpo já estava sendo arrastado para fora do banco e encaixado sobre os ombros fortes de Shura.

– Vamos, _cabrón. Yo te mostraré _como domamos um touro _en mi tierra._

O cavaleiro da terceira casa tremeu com as palavras do amigo, agora quase amante, e dispensou ainda um último agradecimento ao irmão. Se ele não insistisse por uma festa à fantasia, Capricórnio não estaria carregando-o para a cama, no que prometia ser um delicioso presente de aniversário.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
